


A Little Help from Holiday Punch

by colleenegan25



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colleenegan25/pseuds/colleenegan25
Summary: Modern AU where Peeta has been pining for Katniss for years. She finally realizes she has feelings for him but is oblivious that he's been in love with her for so long.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: The Hunger Games 2019 Season of Hope Holiday Gift Exchange





	A Little Help from Holiday Punch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambpersand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambpersand/gifts).



> I had so much from writing this prompt and making it happen at a work Christmas party. Special thanks to my friend butrfac14 who saved me by beta-ing this and made it comprehensible.

“Pease please please Peeta.” Katniss begged. Begging was a rare move from her, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

“Come on Kat - you know this is my busiest time of year. I just really want to sit on the couch and relax and go to bed early.” Peeta said, knowing full well he’d give in the minute she asked a second time.

“I knooow,” Katniss whined “I want to stay home and binge watch shows with you too, but I have this stupid work Christmas party. I can’t handle going alone, remember last year when I had to DD for 3 different coworkers?” 

“Yeah I remember” Peeta sighed. He had stayed up most of that particular night worried about his best friend/roommate/love of his life. When she finally rolled in at 2:30 am he pretended to be asleep so she wouldn’t think he was waiting up for her. 

“Peeta, I promise we can use your work as an excuse to leave early. I don’t want to stay long, but now that I’m a supervisor I have to show my face for at least a few hours.” 

“Okay,” Peeta acquiesced. “But I’m not going to be in a jolly mood.” 

Katniss smiled, knowing Peeta would in fact be in a jollier mood than her by the very nature of his being. 

“You’re the best!” She hugged him and went to shower and get ready for the party.

Peeta watched her hips sway as she walked away. If only she actually thought he was the best, then maybe he’d be sure he was going to her work party as her date instead of just a last minute reason to leave early.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Katniss and Peeta arrived at the party 20 minutes after it started and things were already in full swing. 

Peeta set down his tray of cookies at the dessert table while Katniss headed straight to the bar. Although ]they aren’t staying long she was aware that she’d need liquor to make it through forced socialization with her coworkers after-hours. 

Haymitch, her boss, sat at the bar, “Sweetheart, I’m surprised to see you here so early.”

“Well you know the sooner I’m here the sooner I can leave.” Katniss shrugged.

He let out a throaty laugh, “Good plan. Although it seems you brought some extra holiday spirit to make up for the lack of yours.”

“That’s my roommate, Peeta you’ve heard me talk about him.”

“Ahh yes the baker, thank him for those cheese buns for me. Enjoy the party sweetheart.” He raised his glass, effectively dismissing her. 

Katniss grabbed two glasses of whatever the holiday punch was and set off to find Peeta. 

She found him by the food table, chatting with an administrative assistant she’d only seen in passing. The girl was cute, blonde and clearly flirting with Peeta. 

Katniss zoned in on her hand on Peeta’s arm and walked straight up to them. “Here’s your drink, babe.” Peeta raised an eyebrow at her but accepted the drink. 

The blonde dropped her hand from Peeta’s arm, “oh um hey…” 

“Katniss - from the forestry division,” Katniss supplied, offering her hand.

“Right, of course well enjoy the party Katniss, I was just keeping Peeta company until you came back.” the assistant responded. Clearly flustered, she wandered off. 

Katniss took a long drink of the holiday punch it tasted pretty delicious and definitely very strong. 

“So babe, wanna tell me what that was all about?” Peeta tried to keep it casual, hoping to hide the effect that Katniss saying that term of endearment had on him.

“Um,” Katniss paused, worrying her lip, embarrassed for her behavior. She had no claim over Peeta. He was her best friend and he had come here with her, but she knew better. Peeta was not hers. 

Wait. Did she want him to be hers? That was a dangerous line of thinking. Peeta was amazing and he deserved someone as amazing as he was. They were just friends, they’d always just been friends. Sure he was attractive and kind, but that was obvious to anyone.

“Katniss?” Peeta asks concerned effectively snapping her out of her spiral, “Are you alright?”

She took another big gulp of holiday punch. 

“Yeah, great.” She answered unconvincingly. 

“Did something happen? Did Haymitch say something that made you uncomfortable?” 

“No! Nothing like that,” she reassured him. “I’m fine, this is just really good punch.” as she downed the rest of it. “I’m going to go grab some more.”

Peeta stared as Katniss crossed the room, trying to work out why they’d just had one of the weirdest interactions they’ve ever had. Had he done something wrong? Had he somehow revealed his feelings when she jokingly called him babe?

“More punch please.” Katniss asked the bartender

“Hey Kat, I see you’re really into this punch.” Johanna, one Katniss’ only coworkers she actually liked, said with a smirk. “You’re welcome. It’s strong as fuck because I made it.”

“Seriously Jo? My plan was not to get drunk tonight.” 

“Is that so. Then why are you drinking the punch so fast? Does it have anything to do with the very sexy blonde man who is staring at you?” Johanna questioned.

“Is he staring? Oh great.” Katniss slumped into a barstool. “That’s my roommate. I begged him to come with me and now...”

“Wait, THAT’S your roommate?!?! The baker??” Johanna practically shouted.

“Yeah…” Katniss nodded, not understanding her friend’s reaction.

“Brainless, when you said you’re roommate/best friend was a baker I was not envisioning someone built like a Swiss lumberjack.”

“Jo don’t ogle him, he cannot be your work Christmas party conquest for 2019. That is off the table.”

“Why, because you want him all to yourself?”

“What? No, I never said that. Why would you think that anyway?” Katniss asked defensively.

“I don’t know, maybe because you’re acting weirdly protective and jealous. Don’t worry, he’s not exactly my type, but you better not wait around forever because the room is full of lonely hot singles.” Johanna reminded her as she sauntered off.

Was Katniss jealous? Did she actually want to be with Peeta? Was it just this strong AF punch?

Peeta settled on the stool next to her. He noticed her cheeks were flushed and her eyes seemed distant. “Hey stranger, remember me?” Katniss giggled in response. Giggled! She had to be drunk.

“Hey Peeta.” Katniss grinned sheepishly.

“I’m glad you’re socializing, but I think you need to get a little food in you. That punch seems strong and you’ve been downing them like they’re water.” Peeta, ever the practical one, was hoping maybe Katniss’ drunkenness was the explanation behind her odd behavior. 

“Okay, I could eat.” As Katniss went to stand up, her knees started to buckle. Luckily, Peeta’s strong arms were there to steady her. 

“Come on babe, I’ll escort you over to the food.” He placed her hand on his arm and guided her through the group of party-goers. Katniss gripped Peeta’s bicep, secretly admiring how big it was and how safe it made her feel getting to be so close to him. 

At the food table Katniss started piling her plate full of appetizers and desserts, but was careful to only take the cookies that Peeta made. 

“I’m starving but none of these are as good as yours. Well except the ones you actually made.” She said, biting into a cookie, “I’m so lucky to have you.” 

At those words Peeta’s heart began beating rapidly. He knew she just meant his cookies and that she loved his cooking. But his foolish heart couldn’t help but wish she meant something more. 

“Well thanks Kat, but you need to eat even if the offerings aren’t quite up to your standards.” After Peeta believed that Katniss had eaten enough food to soak up some of the alcohol, they wandered back toward the crowd. Katniss grabbed Peeta’s hand, whether it was for stability or so she didn’t lose him in the crowd, he was unsure. Both of them were very content with their hand holding situation. They walked past Johanna, who gave them a sly grin and a wink.

“I’m glad you decided to finally listen to your feelings. Hey Brainless, look up,” Johanna said.

Right above the archway where Katniss and Peeta were standing was some mistletoe. They both looked up, glanced at each other, and then looked down at the floor.”

“So uh..” Katniss started.

“We don’t have to, it’s just a silly holiday tradition,” Peeta offered.

“You love silly holiday traditions. Would kissing me really be that bad?” Katniss asked trying to look indifferent.

“No! No of course not. I just didn’t want to take advantage of you, you’re pretty drunk.” 

“Peeta, I know you’re a good guy and yes I’m continuing to stand under this so here’s my consent. Will you fulfill a silly holiday tradition and kiss me underneath the mistletoe?” Katniss was shocked at how calm her voice sounded. Casual even, as though she just went around kissing anyone because there’s mistletoe nearby. Maybe it’s the holiday punch courage, but she needed to know how it felt to kiss him and this seemed as good a way as any.

Peeta swallowed hard and nodded his head. It’s just a kiss it’s not a big deal, he told himself. But of course it’s a big deal because it was KATNISS and everything was a big deal when it came to her. 

He put his hand on her shoulder and gently tilted her chin up to meet his lips. When their lips touched it was soft and sweet and a breath of fresh air. Peeta felt the tingling through his whole body. He hadn’t felt a kiss like that in a long time or possibly ever. After a few seconds he straightened up feeling happy and a bit dazed.

He looked down at Katniss not sure of what her reaction will be. She stares up at him with bright eyes and said, “Come here” as she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him with much more force. 

They were in a trance, their tongues gently exploring each other’s mouths. While Katniss’ fingers tangled in Peeta’s curls. Neither of them knew how long they’d been kissing until they heard some throat clearing. 

“Ah sweetheart, I think it’s time you take your baker home. I know he needs to be up early and I don’t need to hear any rumors tomorrow about how you spent the holiday party making out with someone.” Haymitch said.

Katniss and Peeta felt their cheeks flame. 

“Uh thanks Haymitch, I’ll see you Monday.” 

“Yeah yeah, just make sure baker boy there baked me my own set of cheese buns when you come in.”


End file.
